Baby Avengers and Bianca
by Jelisa Johnson
Summary: Coming back from a mission that went south, only to see 10 babies... not 1 or 2 but ten babies piled up at my door sleep. "What the actual..." I live in an old abandon apartment that I own so no one can get in so, How? One start to cry. Damn my maternal instinct.
1. What! Who Babies?

"God damn it! Jack just had to show up and mess up my plans." As I fuss on my way home. Driving in the city of New York at night was not pleasant for me. One it was raining and two it was cold.

*Sigh* "I just want to get home and sleep." Yawning the whole ride home making my ribs hurt from the blows it took. Making me remember to give Jack to jabs to the liver during training. I pull up to the driveway of my apartment (apt) getting out with a sour face. Some people call my face cute or sexy when I have a sour or pout face. I just roll my eyes at them and punch them in the face when it the guys who tell me that. When it's the girls I just 'tch' at them 'cause I know they only do it to tease me.

I unlock the door to the apt building that I bought out 'cause it went bankrupt. I bought the entire building for only a thousand dollar. The outside had vines growing on the outside, but it was appealing to me so it didn't matter much. Most people still think it's an abandoned building which I don't mind at all. "Stay away is my motto." The inside of the building had three small to medium apt on the first floor and two large apt on the second floor.

On the main floor, I changed the three room to the things I needed in my home. One room was an in-home gym. I took out the kitchen but left the refrigerator for cold drinks. I knocked down all the walls except the bathroom wall making it the perfect gym room. My second room was made into a storage room nothing too fancy about that. I knocked down all the walls, took the kitchen and bathroom out leaving open space. I install shelves, racks and place a floor safe to hold my passports extra guns, keys, and bank accounts. As for the last room, it was my techno and lab room. More so for hacking, gathering information, making false IDs' and testing poison.

As for the two rooms upstairs, I have one room completely made for weapons only. Just like the storage room, it has shelves and racks and the closets have my different 'work' clothing in them. As for my apt that I live in, it just a normal set up for anyone that comes to visit me. All other doors in this building are handprint scans so no easy access.

*Sigh* "Its good to be home." I say to myself as I walk the stairs only to pause at the sight at my door. I rub my eyes to make sure I am seeing correctly. Blink a few times to make sure I can see.

Yup I can see just fine. "What the Hell! Who? What? How?..."

"Okay, Bianca take a deep breath." *breath in* *Hold it* *breath out* (2x)

I walk towards the dog pile of babies and start to check over them. "All are sleeping, alive and breathing fine. No injuries that I can see. No note or name stitched into their clothing." Now I'm puzzled. How did a bunch of babies get into my apt without my alarm system going off? Better yet who leaves a bunch of babies in front of someone door. That's not even the worst part, the babies look no older than 6-7 months old. "Really! These poor things are just now starting to eat solid foods and someone goes and abandon them. And they didn't just leave one but ten of them."

"Okay calm down." I start to pull at my hair when something pisses me off. Then one of the babies start to whine and I quickly picked the small baby up. He had beautiful blond hair with ocean clear blue eyes. He looked at me with shock and surprise in his eyes not making a sound now. I look back at him with my hazel green eyes staring right back at him with a smile on my face.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong huh." I almost wanted to slap myself for one talking to a baby like he was going to answer. Two because of maternal instinct kicking in and finally, of course, he will be shock looking at a woman he has never seen before staring at him. Then the other babies start to wake up all at once leaving me shock while they all stare at me.

"Okay, this is just weird. No need to stay out here any longer got no choice but to bring you guys all in now." Like I was going to leave a bunch of babies outside my door.

It took a few trips to get them all inside and sitting in a circle of pillows. They haven't cried or made any noise yet, so that's a plus. So I start to look them over again checking to make sure they are not injured nor malnutrition. Everything seems fine, they were just cold to the touch so I went to the closet to get the floor heater to warm the room up a little faster and some blankets for them. As soon as I did that their eyes started to get heavy with sleep almost falling over with each nod.

I laugh at their cuteness and start to sing a lullaby to them making them pass straight out. I drag my own pillow and cover in here to sleep with them and figure everything else out in the morning.


	2. Baby Avengers Assemble

**Steve POV**  
I wake up in an environment that I don't know or recognize. I look around me noticing the others but somethings off. "Oh my God, were babies." As I said that it did not sound like my normal voice nor did it sound like English.  
"Capsical, why are you yelling." I look to my left to see Tony sitting up along with the others.  
"Well, Tony if you were to look around you then maybe you would understand why."  
That got everyone to open their eyes and look around. Natasha and Clint were the first one to look around and notice the change. Then Bucky, Bruce, Wanda, and Pietro. Thor and Loki were the last ones to notice, cause they were to busy looking at the young women across from us sleeping. That's when I remember her.  
"Guys isn't she the one who found us last night," I asked everyone. Everyone looked at me then at the young women sleeping in front of us.  
"Yes, I think it is Cap. Even tho I thought it was a dream at first" stated Natasha.  
"So, anyone knows what happen and how we got here?" Bruce asked.  
"Not a clue. I only remember a bright light flashing in the meetup room." Tony stated while scratching his head.  
"Well whatever it was, made us become tiny and small." -Thor  
"Yes, as my brother so simply put it we have regressed to that of mere babies" -Loki  
"Yay, and it seems this lady found us and brought us in."-Clint  
"What do we do?"-Wanda "And how do we change back"-Pietro  
"I don't think it's possible."-Loki  
"What do you mean brother? Is there not a way to return to normal"-Thor  
"What I'm saying Thor is that I can not feel any of my powers in this form so there is a chance that we might be stuck like this."  
"Yay, reindeer game might be right. I don't have my reactor on my chest anymore."-Tony  
"And I can't hear or feel the big guy anymore."-Bruce  
"Yay, and I have my arm back."-Bucky  
Everyone observed and made their comments on the situation. Based off on what I see and hear it seems we have regressed in age and ability, but not mind.  
"Guy! I might have a theory."-Steve  
"What is it, Steve?"-Bucky  
"We might have regressed in age, but not in mind, right." Everyone nods their head at me so I continued my thought. "Loki, when did you and Thor start showing powers?" "I think around five, is when mother started to teach me magic."-Loki "And I at five when father started to teach me how to hold a sword."-Thor  
The wheels in my head started to turn even more. What about me then? Will I relive the life of a weak and small person again.  
"Cap, I think I know what you're getting at. You might not have to worry about too many changes to use." - Tony  
I looked at Tony then Bruce who looks like he came to the same conclusion.  
"He's right. The modification that happens to you Steve is apart of your DNA just like the big guy is apart of me as well. I just think everything is in dormant for now."-Bruce  
"The only thing that might be different about us are the wound we had on our person."-Loki  
Everyone looks at him as if they did not understand. "What I mean is that whatever happened to us fixed, or in some people cases replaced what was missing and repaired it."-Loki  
"Meaning, Tony doesn't have to worry about his reactor anymore and Bucky has his arm back permanently." -Natasha "Yes."-Loki  
After everyone understood what happened with their bodies we became quieter. Then the women started to wake up from her sleep. Everyone focus their attention on her.


	3. Planning Parenthood?

**Bianca POV~**

I wake to the sound of babies noise and a major headache out of this world. I slowly start to sit up looking at the source of the noise. What I found shocked me.  
"Wha... Oh, that's right I found you guys at my door last night."  
All the babies were looking at me as I talk to them. At least their not crying or throwing a fit right now. As a matter of fact, it's a little weird that they are not crying at all.  
I choice at this time to sit all the way upright and criss-cross my legs to think properly. I take a look at all the babies in front of me noticing that all of them look different. Almost as if none of them are related to the other.  
"Well, I can find that out with DNA testing in my lab." I say out loud while brainstorming.  
Okay, DNA can wait. What about the attire that they are wearing? I first look at all of them, then I decided to pick up the baby with slick black hair and green eyes. He looks at me like 'why are you picking me up' type of look. I find it very cute when babies make confused faces. I examined his clothing while holding him under his arms, turning him around to the back as well.  
"Hmm, your clothing look like a costume, but of what?"  
I know I have seen this style before just can't put my finger on it. As I'm thinking I place the baby back down on his bottom. I start to reach for the little blond babies from last night when my phone rings. I looked around for my phone that is keeping up all kind of noise. I knew that ringtone from anywhere, my ex was calling me. Just great, another problem early in the morning. What makes it worst is that we work together. Against my better judgment, I answer the damn thing and note to self stop cursing.  
*Sight* "What Allen?"  
"Yo, Amazon! I heard you failed a mission. Really Beauty queen, I thought you could do better than that. *snicker* I mean really you let your cover be blown and your target got away. Tch tch tch, what a bomber."  
Oh, how I wish I could kill this brick and throw him in the ocean for the sharks to eat. No, bad Anca you said you will be nice to the piece of...  
" For your information, Allen, It was Jack fault for blowing my cover. And I didn't lose my target." I stated to him in the nastiest nice way possible.  
"Ha! Yay right. Just admit that you fail and stop trying to blame Jack for your mistake. Besides, the boss is pretty mad with you. He's might fi..."  
"If you must know, Allen, the boss knows how it went down being that he was there."  
The line goes quiet for a minute so I continue what I was going to say.  
"Plus, my target didn't get away. It should be showing on the news right about now so next time get all your facts straight before running your mouth." Before he can speak I hang up the phone.  
"Now I have a headache. What was I doing again?" I look in front of me only to see a bunch of babies looking at me still. Well, a few of them are nodding back to sleep.  
"Right, you guys. Well, da... I mean shoot. What am I going to do with you guys." Then one of the babies with blond hair and stormy blue eyes stomach start to growl making a chain reaction for all the other babies as well. I look at them dumbfounded and started to laugh at their cuteness.  
"Well first on the agenda is to feed you guys."


	4. Assessment

**Bianca POV~**

I got up off the floor to head to the hallway bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I did a quick brush on my teeth while the water got warmer to splash my face with. I check my face to make sure I had no bruises are black spots forming on my face. Not seeing any I pin my hair back so that I could make a simple breakfast for the ten babies and myself.  
Heading back into the living room area I notice some of the babies started to crawl around looking at different stuff. One of the babies with brown hair and brown eyes crawled to my phone playing with it. I didn't really mind, in fact, I hope he brakes it I need a new phone.  
I head into the kitchen while looking into the fridge to look for something easy to make that the babies can eat. I thought about making eggs, but I don't know if any of them are allergic or not. And I so don't want to deal with that this morning. Maybe oatmeal, it's filling and good as long as they don't have a gluten sensitivity.  
"Yea, let's go with oatmeal for now. I will just monitor if any of them have any stomach problems."  
I looked in my cabinets for the oatmeal. I had only quick oats so I added a small amount of milk and water along with butter, sugar, and salt for taste. I placed it in small bowls and place them in the fridge to get cool while I gather the babies.  
As I walked back to the living room I saw two of the babies sleeping by each other. One boy with white and black hair and one girl with reddish brown color hair sleeping close together. They were so cute that I wish I had my camera out, but that will have to wait. Looking around for the other babies I notice two were together sitting quietly waiting for me to come to them so I walked to them. I picked both of them up to feed them first cause there was no way I was able to feed all ten babies at once.  
"I'm totally not supermom... wait did I just say, supermom?"  
I stopped in my tracks to think about what I just said. Supermom really! When did I agree to have, let along keep all these babies? I decided to place that discussion in the back of my mind for now. I continue to walk towards the two infants to feed them first. When I was close enough to pick them up I took notice of their appears. Okay, **mental notes start now.**

**Subject: Two male boys**  
**Age: 6-7 months old**  
**Weight (Wt): both roughly 17-18 pounds (7.71-8.16 Kg)**  
**Race: both Caucasian**  
**Male 1: Blond hair and blue eyes. Wearing a costume that looks like the American flag. ****_*odd_**  
**Male 2: Dark dusty brown hair and dark blue eyes. Wearing a black t-shirt and black paints.**  
**Injuries: visually none. *until removal of clothing will remain incomplete.**  
**'Both infants are well groomed and clean. No signs of abuse so far. Very quiet for 6-7-month-olds.'**  
**Assessment incomplete without more data**. **Ending Notes.**

I did my assessments of the first two babies while I was feeding them their breakfast. They were very well behaved for babies and it wasn't a big clean up for them. I pick them back up off the table after I gave them some water to wash down the oatmeal. Heading back to the living room to get two more babies or maybe three to feed.  
"Hmm, it might go faster if I just bring the food in here." Let just hope they can take turns when I feed them. I might regret this later.


	5. Dilemma

"I'm totally regretting this." As I watch two babies start a small food fight with each other. The one baby that was playing with my phone earlier and the slick black hair baby started throwing food at eat other. I would stop it, but I decided to feed the other babies first. Probably not the most responsible idea, but it's just cold oatmeal at this point they will stop on their own. After about a minute, the two of them finally stop throwing food at each other to finish what little oatmeal they had left. Of course, after the others were feed I fix them some more oatmeal and feed them.

"Now, all of you are well feed I guess its bath time."

Bath time now this is going to be a headache not only do these guys need a bath, but so do I. Good thing I remodel my bathroom to have an in-floor drain. So, it looks like all of us are bathing together. What are they going to wear when they get out not only that but I have no diapers.

"Shit!" I quickly slap my hand on my mouth while staring eye to eyes at the babies. Let's hope they don't know how to mimic or repeat words yet. I look at them for a few more seconds, then I start to look for my phone. Even thou I hoped for one of the babies to destroy this thing, but right now am glad it still intact. I stroll my call list think of someone to do some shopping for me that want ask questions nor gossip like a school girl at lunchtime.

"Maybe Amber? No, bad idea. That girl can't hold water for no more than thirteen hours before she spills. How about Kevin? Nope, he's too gay to function." Then I roll by the boss name and I freeze. "Maybe Asami." Before I can say nope I mistakenly pressed his name. 'Shit shit shit'

"Hello."

**A/N: Hope this hold you guys over. I left two ****_Easter eggs _****in this story, hope you find it and name where it's from. **


	6. Dilemma to a solution?

"Hello."

'Shit!' *Hang up the phone instantly and then throw it at the wall.*

All the babies stop what they were doing and look at me then at my completely smashed phone. I make no eye contact with them while I slowly return my breathing back normal.

"Okay I went a little overboard with that, but that was one hundred percent necessary." Giving myself a pep talk while nodding my head.

Okay so calling someone for support is so out of the question right now. At least not to the people I'm close with. Looks like I'm going to use some old connection to get some baby supplies delivered to me. It's gonna cost me a lot of money, but it will be worth the price. First, I am going to have to make a supply list of everything I will need for them.

*Sight* Okay first let's get them set with some cartoons, pillows, and blanket so that I can handle the small stuff.

"Okay, my cute babies time for some educational cartoons." I say to the ten babies who have such cute expressions when I say cartoons. I move all the pillows and blankets to the small lounging area where I keep my tv and movie collection. I put in Sesame Street into the DVD player for them while I round up all the babies for tv time. At first, they were fussy like they didn't want to watch it until the opening song came on and they immediately quite down looking at the tv screen. It was almost like they were in a trans, it was a little creepy at first. As long as they are quiet and occupied then it okay for me, besides its an educational tv show. Don't ask me why I have Sesame street on DVD there are just some things need to be left alone.

"Now that the babies are bussy watching tv I can start preparing for... everything." *Sight*

'Why am I making this hard for myself? Why not give these children to the system instead?" I almost wanted to kick myself in the butt for even suggesting placing them in foster care. Not after what I experience in the system. I don't want my worst enemy to know the true horror of the foster system. I had a better life growing up on the street then staying in a packed orphanage, but that a story for another time.

"Now where's my black book?"

**Sorry for not posting lately. I lost all motivations to all my stories, but I will try to get back into the work of things. Things are slow for me, but I will motivate myself to do this. Comment and spread creativity. Love you guys~~**


	7. Putting things in order

**Bianca POV~**

I left the babies to watch tv for about fifteen to twenty minutes, while I find my old contact book. Heading out of my apt across the hall to the weapons room to see if I place in the safe. Placing my right handprint on the scanner while keying in my access code with my left. I waited thirty seconds before opening the door so the safety matrix can shut down. I walk into the vault placing myself on a certain spot and let the door close automatically, then waited for the voice command to ask me for my third verification code.

_**'Welcome Agent Lunia. How may I serve you today?'**_

**"38457 Blue skies"**

_**'Conform. Would you like the detail on any weapons today?'**_

**"No not today Ellena, but can you cancel any meeting I might have for the next few days."**

_**'Yes, my lady. Do you wish to cancel the meeting you had with the technoscience department about advancing my programming?'**_

Damn, I forgot about that. I should have scheduled that a month ago some I won't be in this kind of dilemma with baby stuff. Getting frustrated while pulling the ponytail alose to let my hair down won't change the fact that I needed to do the rest of my research. I wanted to have Ellena fully complete and properly functioning at this point. *Sight* On the back burning it goes for now.

**"Yes, Ellena cancel it."**

_**'As you wish, my lady.'**_

Now that I have given myself a headache again I make my way toward the safe and rabble through it to find my black book. Not seeing it in the safe I closed it while looking around the room trying hard to remember where I placed that stupid book. For me to have an eidetic memory it's totally useless when I'm frustrated with a headache. GOD DAMN IT!

**"Ellena, how long have I been in this room?"**

_**'Twenty minutes, my lady'**_

Sighting to myself I decided to abandon the search and head back to the babies. I tell Ellena that I was leaving and to lock up for me as I make my way to the apt while checking the time. It was just nine o'clock and I feel like I was run over by a bus while hearing I'm a little teapot over and over. God, I hated that song growing up if I could I would burn the fool who thought of that stupid song. Anyway getting off track, how I can get these babies some supplies without leaving them by themselves. Ordering offline would work, but it would take to long to deliver. Maybe hire one of the local kids to buy the stuff for me, no that will be to weird for them and me.

I walk into the room where the babies were watching tv. Some of them were sleeping and a few were still awake watching the show it was so cute. As I look at them I start to question why have this hardship when I don't need too. Why should I care what happens to them in the foster system? These little babies are cause problems with my daily life schedule. I know I had a hard time in the system, but I escaped when I was old enough to read and write. I freed myself at the age of five from the foster care system and I never looked back. My life wasn't great at the beginning living on the streets day by day, but I made it work. I learn fast and I survived, so why keep these babies that have no relation to me.

**"I should really-"**_*Doorbell rings*_

**_A/N: I have no excuse, just enjoy the moment. Comment, please._**


End file.
